1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source device and an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to a light emitting module and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
The main function of a light source module is to provide light for a display device. The basic principle thereof is to use a linear light source or a point light source and convert effective light into a surface light source having a high brightness and a preferable uniformity through a light guide plate. Generally speaking, the light source modules may be categorized into front light source modules and back light source modules. The front light source modules are mainly used in reflective displays, such as electrophoretic displays (EPDs) or reflective display media.
In the conventional front light module, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been broadly used as the linear or point light source. A light beam emitted by the LEDs is more directional, and the conventional white light emitting diodes are usually formed by using blue light emitting diodes with yellow phosphors. Specifically, the blue light emitted by the blue light emitting diodes excites the yellow phosphors to emit yellow light, and the white light is presented by using the blue light with the yellow light. Thus, due to the high directionality and the needs to convert with the phosphors, the most preferable light is usually received from a position just in front of the light emitting surface of the white light emitting diode, and peripheral light of the light emitting surface usually has a lower color temperature, which makes the light beam entering the light guide plate not uniform, thereby reducing an overall quality of the front light module.